La Vida Da Vueltas
by Lady Andy Pao
Summary: Bella Swan tiene dos apariencias, una en su trabajo y otra en su vida. Ambas necesarias y partes de su vida. OS


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, La historia es toda de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Bueno esta es la primera historia que logro concluir, siempre comienzo a escribir, pero nunca soy capaz de seguirlas o darles un final. Así que esta es la primera historia que escribo. Espero que les agrade, yo me siento feliz con ella.**

**Y es dedicada a mi loquilla Naii, ella esperando hace mucho poder leer algo escrito por mí.**

* * *

**LA VIDA DA VUELTAS**

Cambiar los aretes de mis orejas y retirar los demás que tengo en ellas para así solo dejar un par de pendientes blanco en forma de flor blanca. Un maquillaje en tonos naturales y no muy cargado. El cabello semirecogido por unas horquillas negras.

Pantalón holgado color beige, camisa con mangas largas palo de rosa con botones desde el cuello hasta el escote, y unos tacones sencillos negros de 5 cm. Es invierno, enero, así que agrego además del bolso negro una boina de lana blanca y una bufanda del mismo material y una gabardina gris.

Salgo del apartamento, subo a mi minicooper azul, directo a la oficina,.

Diseños M&M

Sería el paraíso si de verdad fueran los chocolates. Pero no, es simplemente un cuasi infierno más, que trata de no matar la creatividad y el talento de las personas.

—Buenos días, señora Susan.

—Buenos días Isabella. — Me responde la recepcionista, y luego de repararme por completo agrega. —Estas muy cubierta, como siempre.

Solo le doy una sonrisa y sigo mi camino hasta la oficina.

El lugar se encuentra en el séptimo piso de un edificio del centro de Chicago.

Tenemos por decirlo así, el grupo más variado de gustos y edades en diseñadores que puede haber. Y todo eso, lo reflejan nuestros productos y las oficinas de cada uno de ellos.

Tenemos de gustos creencias, sabores y colores que elegir. Y yo quiero el verde.

—Hola Bella mia. —entra a mi oficina el dueño de ese color, él, una combinación de esmeralda y rubí.

Y yo soy la sencilla, clásica, callada y taciturna Isabella.

—No soy tuya Edward. — Digo tratando de seguir en mi trabajo.

—Oh sí, claro que lo eres, todo el mundo lo sabe. —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Todo el mundo es la oficina? —pregunto sonando indiferente.

—Nuestro mundo sí, aunque aún espero que me dejes ver tu propio mundo —dijo detrás de mí.

—Déjalo ya, o sino mi jefe me regañará. —digo irónicamente.

—Bella mía, como crees, jamás te haría algo así.

Y es cierto, él, Edward Masen y Emmett Mccarty son los jefes y fundadores de "Diseños M&M". Pero es que simplemente quiero que me deje terminar el trabajo.

—Bueno, seguiré mi camino Bella mía. —Dijo antes de girar mi silla, cogerme de la cara y besarme en los labios de una manera demandante.

Al haberme cogido con la guardia baja, invade mi boca con su lengua curiosa y provocativa.

Y descubre en la mía un piercing, pero sin sorprenderse sigue su camino llevándome con él en ese roce tan sensual y provocativo con sus labios, lengua, y con sus manos que me levantaron de la silla y me tienen pegada a él.

—_Mía_—dijo contra mis labios antes de bajar a mi cuello mordiendo y besando, dejando una marca cerca de mí yugular.

.

.

—Ah! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido provocador—dije gritándole al espejo de mi cuarto.

— ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme eso? —pregunto al aire.

—Porque no me deja en paz y molesta a la extrovertida de Ami. —me lamento mientras me desnudo para tomar un baño en la tina.

Sigo mirando en el espejo el chupetón que me dejo

_Mía._

Me ruborizo al recordar lo que me dijo en medio de ese beso.

— ¡Mierda!

Él sintió el piercing de mi lengua.

Salgo del baño luego de secarme y frente al espejo de mi cuarto repaso los tatuajes de mi cuerpo.

Una madreselva con sus flores que nace en mi omoplato derecho y se enreda hasta mi bíceps izquierdo.

En el bíceps derecho escrito _Tsuki Aoi _"luna azul" en japonés.

Un nudo Perenne árbol de la vida al final del canalillo de mis senos.

Y una colonia de mariposas negras que vuelan desde el lado izquierdo de mi cintura baja y ascienden hasta llegar al costado de mi castilla derecha.

Y los piercings los llevo todos en las orejas y el que Edward sintió, el de mi lengua.

Suena mi celular. Es Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto sin saludarla.

—Que genio el que te traes, bueno es para recordarte que pases por el pub, estará Rose.

—Está bien, llego al rato.

Son las 10 así que habrá fila para ingresar, pero al ser Alice la dueña, tengo acceso gratuito a todo. El pub Luna de Sangre.

.

.

Llego al pub, y en la entrada como me lo esperaba, hay una larga fila para entrar. Yo sigo de largo y saludo a Mirto, el gorila con rastas encargado de la seguridad de la puerta.

Entro al pub y lo que me recibe es un cumulo de personas de una extensa gama de diferente edades y sexos bailando en la pista al son de _She looks so perfect _DE 5SOS.

El pub tiene un diseño sencillo, dos plantas, luces en lugares estratégicos. El Dj se encuentra en una cabina en la pared del frente de la pista de baile, la barra está a la izquierda y la escalera para el segundo piso a la derecha.

Me dirijo allí a las ventanas cerca de la terraza, es la zona Vip.

—¡Hey varicolor!

Le grito al chico que tiene a Alice sentada en su regazo.

— ¿Bella cuando dejaras de decirme así? —pregunta en forma de saludo.

—Lo hare cuando ya no vea tantos colores en tu cabello Jasper —digo sonriendo.

Saludo a Alice y Rose, y antes de sentarme ambas me chiflan y hacen con la mano para que de una vuelta sobre mis pies, y las complazco.

Llevo un short de jean por debajo del ombligo, un top blanco que deja ver todo mi abdomen y parte de mis tatuajes, una chaqueta de jean, unas botas negras y mi cabello largo tranzado.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. —Digo haciendo reverencia al público antes de sentarme al lado de Rose en los sofás.

La música cambia y ahora suena _Ten Feet Tall _de Afrojack ft Wrabell.

— ¿Rose ya termino el trabajo en Vancouver?

—Sí, la sección de fotos concluyo, pero en dos semanas parto a Edimburgo a tomar otras fotos para Vogue.

Seguimos hablando sobre el viaje de Rose y luego a la conversación se unen Jasper y Alice, él quejándose por como le digo y Alice animada porque su pastelería va estupendamente, ella además del pub tiene un pastelería, en la cual cocina, y Jasper administra el pub, por eso se hicieron novios, y se que pronto se casaran.

Cambiando de un tema a otro, les digo a las chicas que quiero bailar y me llevo a Jasper alegando que al ser el único hombre debe bailar con todas y no solo con Alice.

Pasan dos pistas y el Dj coloca _Ella no sigue modas _de Juan Magan ft Don Omar.

Me separo de Jasper y siendo unas manos conocidas agarrar mi cintura, así que gustosa comienzo a rozar mi trasero a él, esperando su reacción. Y sin hacerse de rogar, actúa como quería y esperaba.

Al son de la música movemos nuestros cuerpos, rozándonos y creando fricción, él sin permitir que me aleje de su cuerpo pasea sus por mi abdomen, ascendiendo por mis costados, rozando mis tatuajes y con sus boca, mordiendo y besando mi cuello,

—_Quiero bailar contigo, amarte a todas horas_—chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja y me pega por completo a su cuerpo.

La canción cambia y ahora suena _Drive bay_ de Train.

Me doy la vuelta para encararlo y él con sus manos puestas contra la pared a la que llegamos bailando forma una prisión solo para mí donde él es mi carcelero.

—Toda mía.

Y me besa sin contemplación y sin encontrar obstáculos en su camino, me invade toda. Sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, nuestras pelvis rozándose con la música, y su lengua proclamando como suya mi boca.

.

.

—Bella —susurra para saber si estoy despierta, y yo solo susurro algo inentendible para sus oídos. —Mi Bella, tu mi amada Bella —dice mientras me abraza más a él y yo solo me acomodo desinbidamente en su pecho como mi almohada.

Besa mis cabellos y pasea su mano como el roce de una pluma en mi espalda.

Ronroneo.

Y recuerdo la primera noche y todas las que le siguieron.

**Flashback**

Sin despedirme de las chicas, y sin importarme tampoco lo sigo tomada de su mano, hasta su Camaro SS negro de 1969, un muy buen clásico, pero luego lo apreciaría.

Conduce hasta su departamento e ingresamos sin encender las luces, directo a su habitación.

Entre beso y beso la ropa va desapareciendo y ahora estamos sin nada de por medio y solo la luz de la mesa de noche, él se detiene y me contempla, venera y admira cada detalle de mi verdadero yo, no la del estudio. Solo yo.

—Por fin me dejas verte de verdad. —dice acariciando mi mejilla. —Gracias.

Y me besa, me acaricia, nos tocamos piel con piel, tratando de llegar hasta nuestras almas, llegar a estar unidos por siempre en todos los sentidos.

Y en ese interludio de caricias, del sonido erótico de los cuerpos, de palabras siempre calladas y que son al fin dichas, nos unimos en un solo ser, y realizamos la danza más antigua y natural de la humanidad.

Juntos llegamos al clímax con nuestros labios unidos sellando la promesa que nuestros ojos pronuncian.

**Fin Flashback**

—Levántate Bella mía, debo reportarme al estudio.

Refunfuñando le digo—Pero Edward, eres el jefe. —Le hago un puchero. —Además no debes privarle a tu amada esposa de la comodidad que le brindas en su estado.

Con una sonrisa me besa y dice. —Eres una manipuladora. Está bien amor, hoy las consentiré a ustedes, —dijo sobando mi vientre abultado—que Emmett se encargue de los demás.

La vida da muchas vueltas, y con todo y mis facetas ocultas yo tuve la suerte de que en todas las vueltas el amor de mi vida estuviera para mí, ahora y siempre.

* * *

**Salio cortitito, pero para mí es un orgullo y un grandísimo logro. Así que si se dieron el tiempo de leerla, y pues si quieren darse el tiempo de compartir su opinión con respecto al OS pues, un agradecimiento por si leyeron y por sino tambien ;)**


End file.
